Dos Mitades
by iscelle
Summary: Contiene partes del libro 7, si no lo habeis leido dejad de leer ahora.:.:.Despues de la muerte de Fred todo ha cambiado quizás sea el mundo que todos habían deseado, pero no es el mundo que Katie deseaba.


_No se si os gustará, espero que sí, sobra decir que los personajes no son míos y que solo lo que no reconozcáis pertenece a mi imaginación así que. . . aquí os dejo esta historia, que no se si continuaré, depende de si os gusta, a parte de eso, quiero aclarar que la historia la empieza narrando Katie, y que espero no haberme pasado con el tono triste, pero alguien del libro debería apenarse como es debido por la muerte de Fred. _

**Capítulo 1. **

**Cuando la pelea se tomo un descanso todos acudimos al gran comedor a reconocer los cuerpos.**

**Jamás olvidaré ese momento. Toda una familia estaba apiñada en torno a una sabana tendida en el suelo, durante un instante me quedé sin respiración.**

**En el suelo, tendido sobre una raída sabana estaba un chico de pelo rojo junto a una mujer tumbada a su salo gimoteando en su pecho inerte. **

**Me estremecí, y en ese momento todos parecieron darse cuenta de mi llegada. No se que aspecto presentaba yo en ese momento ni tampoco si ya entonces tenía los ojos tan rojos como los recuerdo cuando, tiempo después, me miré al espejo, pero todos se apartaron a mi paso.**

**Incluso la mujer que lloraba en el pecho de su hijo se levantó solemnemente y me dejo paso.**

**Cuando conseguí verlo claramente mi cuerpo se quedo frío, tan frío como el suyo, y mis ojos buscaron instintivamente los de su hermano gemelo, como si, sin su revelación, todo esto fuera un mal sueño.**

**Fue horrible ver como asentía mientras los ojos volvían a llenársele de lagrimas que no dejaba salir.**

**¿Presentaría yo la misma imagen que él?**

**La verdad era que no me importaba, porque mientras descendía para arrodillarme junto a la sabana, nadie dijo nada, era como si incluso la respiración de los presentes se hubiera detenido, quizás es que yo ya no oía lo que decían, mis oídos ya no tenían la necesidad de escuchar nada más.**

**Cuando me arrodille en el suelo cogí su mano y la sostuve con fuerza sabiendo que no podría devolverle el calor, pero aún así, sujetándola con fuerza.**

**Creo que alguien me puso una mano en el hombro y mi dijo algo, pero no estoy segura, mi concentración no estaba centrada en eso.**

**La verdad es que lo que recuerdo con claridad es poco, pero ese recuerdo aún me duele, lo que recuerdo con claridad es haber tocado su pelo y notar como la lagrima más silenciosa que e visto o sentido en toda mi vida resbalaba sobre mi mejilla, con el único sonido del susurro del liquido contra mi piel, y como este liquido caía por fin en la mano que yo intentaba retener.**

**Esa fue la primera lagrima de todas las que vinieron después, tan silenciosas como la primera. **

**La amarga esperanza de que solo estuviese durmiendo, bajo alguna extraña maldición, como aquellas de los cuentos infantiles se había desvanecido por completo con la llegada de mis lágrimas y un amargo dolor se había sujetado a mis entrañas como un parasito que acudía al olor de un nuevo huésped al que robarle el alma.**

**Mientras la lucha se reanudaba, mientras la batalla continuaba, yo me quede en el suelo apoyando a ratos mis cabeza contra su pecho o apretando dulcemente mis labios contra los suyos, como si eso quisiera decir que él estaba allí, aunque no lo demostrara.**

**Creo que solo su hermano gemelo fue capaz de separarme del cuerpo, mostrándome un espejismo al que quería aferrarme para no tener que afrontar la realidad. **

**No acudí a su entierro, las semanas, o quizás fueran meses, los pase en una habitación que no reconocía, intentando borrar todos los recuerdos, intentando borrar cada momento que había pasado con él y olvidarlo para no tener que notar a esa alimaña que cada día se alimentaba de mis entrañas.**

**Angelina venía todos los días a verme con la esperanza de encontrarme mejor y yo notaba su desilusión, cuando, cada día al entrar por la puerta de la habitación, me encontraba mirando por la ventana, contemplando el mar con los ojos anegados de lágrimas silenciosas.**

**Mi hermano, que siempre estaba a mi lado había adquirido unas detestables ojeras azuladas, que yo aprendí a odiar, más por el hecho de que mi cara no guardara ningún rasgo que delatara mi dolor tanto como sus ojeras que por el malestar claro de mi hermano.**

**Después de un año, o ese creo que fue el tiempo que trascurrí sin salir de aquella habitación excepto para lo estrictamente necesario las lágrimas aprendieron a hundirse en mis sueños sin sueños.**

**En los doce meses pasados en esa casa no me había dado cuenta de que mi pequeña prisión voluntaria se encontraba en el segundo piso de una casita junto a mar.**

**Baje las escaleras con cuidado mientras mi hermano dormía, y me acerque a la orilla del mar mientras en mi interior el pequeño parasito al que había aprendido a controlar a base de estar encerrada dio muestra de presencia como si se tratara de una herida abierta que se mantiene fresca a pesar del tiempo.**

**La puesta de sol más hermosa que se a podido contemplar se extendía majestuosa, y sin embargo algo alteraba la paz, no lo entendí hasta que note mis lagrimas silenciosas de nuevo y comprendí que esas lágrimas era la sangre que brotaba mi herida, una sangre que habría podido crear otro mar tan majestuoso como el que estaba contemplando, y la idea me hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa amarga, la primera sonrisa, a pesar de ser amarga, que había esbozado en mucho tiempo.**

**Mientras contemplaba el mar alguien surgió de él.**

**Un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes salió con una preciosa concha y una varita en sus manos, se me quedo mirando, inmóvil, y yo lo reconocí al instante, no era él, era su hermano, que muy despacio, como si intentara no tirar un castillo de naipes se sentó a mi lado en la arena.**

**- Lo siento. . . esa debe de ser tu casa, y no teníamos derecho a ocuparla. –hacía algunos meses que me había negado a hablar con nadie y creo que mi reacción le sorprendió a pesar de que mi voz sonó desgarrada.**

**- No importa, es mejor así, aquí tienes espacio suficiente para recuperarte y me lo puedo permitir.**

**Hubo un silencio antes de que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a decir algo.**

**- Katie. . . Se por lo que as pasado, nadie mejor que yo sabe por lo que pasas, pero no puedes hacer esto.**

**Me miró y por un momento sentí como si mi corazón volviera a latir.**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- Porque no es justo, no fuiste tu la que murió en el castillo, no puedes hacer como si fuera así.**

**Otro incomodo silencio hasta que agregó algo más.**

**- ¿Qué quieres? –lo dijo como si le hablara a un niño pequeño que no se decide entre un caramelo y una ****piruleta.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? **

**- Bueno puestos a morir en vida podríamos tirarnos desde la espalda de un dragón o buscar vampiros.**

**- ¿podríamos?**


End file.
